


回旋曲

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 很不像黑帮梗的黑帮梗到头来还是狗血一盆
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	回旋曲

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！全员恶人  
> 包括Chris和Leon都不是好人  
> 黑帮也包括他们

克里斯刚刚把呼吸放缓到正常频率时，就感到床动了一下，眼角闪过一抹暗金。他没出声，只是伸长手臂，随意地抓住那略微汗湿的头发往后拖了回来。里昂发出惊讶的喘息声，在发现他没有松手的迹象时才用抱怨的腔调叫了他的名字。

“我们还没完事，宝贝。”他松开那把柔顺光滑的头发，摸到了对方的手，抓过来放在自己胯间。里昂摸了摸他，保持着这个动作轻轻侧过身，用鼻尖磨蹭他的耳廓。“你知道我赶着去见那个那个军火商吧?”

“那又怎样？”

“他不喜欢等人。”里昂说着，呼吸的湿热气息留在他脸侧，又迅速变凉。“如果我去晚了，三个月的努力就白费了。”

他听出那看似温柔诱惑的语调里的焦急和讨好，那只放在他性器上的手也安抚般地往上来抚摩着他的小腹，却让他一阵烦躁。他猛地翻过身，按住了对方的两只手腕。“那你还趁这个时候来和我打炮？”

里昂垂下眼睛，避开他的视线。他的手不怀好意地用力了，看到那眉形完美的眉毛微微皱了起来，但没打算就此罢手。“你总是制造紧张气氛，从不打算让我尽兴操你，是不是？”

一直得不到满足的话就会一直惦记，小孩子都懂的事情。他看着里昂低垂的眉眼，睫毛投下的阴影又让他更加性奋了一点。他又像发现新世界一般，发现了里昂现在有多好看，一到这时候他就不得不感叹一下威斯克的眼光。

毕竟三年前他完全没有这种想法，里昂也只是个在他手里瑟瑟发抖的小动物，他只觉得这孩子因为惊吓而睁大蓝眼睛的样子看起来很弱小，如果不是穿着警服，他几乎不认为对方成年了。但这正好迎合了威斯克的喜好，也正因如此，这个刚第一天上班就遇上帮派劫狱并血洗警局的小警察才活到了今天。

当然有一阵子他并不是很确定里昂到底是不是活着。他后来见惯了很多事，但那一夜的情景如今想起来还历历在目。在收到那个要移交到州监狱的重犯会路过拉昆市并要在RPD里过夜的线报后，威斯克似乎只用了几分钟就谋划好了一切。如今，那个犯人大概已经在阿克雷山里烂到只剩骨头，而与之有关的斯宾塞家族也销声匿迹，威斯克的衔尾蛇如愿以偿地取代了它。只有里昂算是一个小意外，大概也算得上惊喜。

就在他们杀光了所有警察，佛瑞斯特去地下看守室里把人带出来的这一小段空闲时间里，维克斯嚷嚷着不知从哪打听到的情报，打开了警局大厅里雕像下的暗门。

“我听说艾隆斯把宝贝都藏在这里面。”

这是维克斯还在世时说的最后一句话。暗门一开，“艾隆斯的宝贝”就给了他脑袋一枪。谁也不知道这一天有个刚刚来报道的新人，而正直又高尚的马文警官在见势不妙时把无辜的新人推进暗室，锁在了里面，直到维克斯打开暗门的那一刻，这小菜鸟也成了维克斯的死亡天使。死亡天使的子弹很快打光了，克里斯正要上前时，不知从哪儿冒出来的威斯克已经抓住了那孩子的脖子。他以为会听到致命的颈椎断裂声时，听到的却是威斯克意味不明的冷笑。

是说，当时他觉得意味不明，现在则再清楚不过了。

就在他稍微回忆了一下往事的时候，里昂在他身下试着抽出手腕，没有成功，就叹了口气，有一瞬间他以为对方会露出可怜的神情来哀求他，但里昂仰起了脸，吻他的嘴唇，又分开双腿磨蹭他的腿侧。他想起来了，里昂已经不再是那副模样了。眼前柔顺又隐忍的年轻人脸庞比以前更加精致，却只有在偶尔恍神和发呆时才会露出威斯克曾经深深喜欢过的幼态。里昂想必也知道，只有二十四岁就觉得自己年纪已经太大的年轻人陷入了恐慌，然后爬到了他的床上。

有趣的是疑心那么重的威斯克却从没怀疑过他们，因为他一直都只喜欢女人。但有些事情和性向无关，有些性爱也和愉悦无关，只是偷情这回事却实打实和刺激有关。然而看到里昂开始配合的时候他却有些意兴阑珊，不知道要怎样找回之前恶作剧般的激情，于是他放开了手，翻身坐了下来。里昂试探性地叫了他一声，又乖巧地等了一会之后，才迅速地看了眼时间，开始穿衣服。

“你故意的。”他压低声音说道。

“什么？”里昂匆忙地穿着裤子，头也不抬地问。

你故意配合我，让我觉得无聊，好早点放你走，你这个奸诈的小婊子。你故意在去和阿利亚斯见面之前来和我干上一炮，这样就能活色生香地去诱惑那个军火商。

感到愤怒如实体般逼近，里昂总算望向了他，但是已经晚了。克里斯抓住年轻人的后颈按回床上，扯下了刚刚才罩住那圆润臀部的裤子。里昂挣扎着想要肘击他，被他狠狠一巴掌拍在屁股上之后就僵住了。他插进去，这次来不及带套，干涩感让他们两个都绷紧了身体。于是他抽出来，朝那个有些发红的肉洞吐了口唾液，又插了进去，看到里昂细白的手指揪紧了床单。他不喜欢跪在地上发力，于是站起来一条腿踩在了床边。里昂狼狈地跟着他改变姿势，跪趴在床上，高高地翘起了屁股，脸却埋在了毯子里，在他挺进的时候发出压抑的呻吟。

可这还是不够。他想要里昂和他有一个整夜的时间，让他慢慢地把年轻人的脸颊上操出快感持续不断时才会产生的特有红晕，想要里昂抱紧他的背，在他怀里哭着喊他的名字，他会在年轻人无法承受时故意发问，问他和威斯克到底谁更好。可他总是没有这样的机会，只能像现在一样，抓紧时间，带着仇恨一般撞进去。

他射出来了，就这么全都射在了里昂的身体里。年轻人等他喘息着退出后，几乎是愤怒地瞪了他一眼，然后冲进了浴室。

“对！快照镜子，看看你现在有多漂亮！”他大笑着说道，不紧不慢地光着身子去拿了瓶啤酒，“阿利亚斯一定会他妈的什么都答应你！”

里昂再出来时已经穿着整齐，只有脸颊上还有些不正常的红色。但克里斯觉得自己猜测的是对的，里昂就是打算用这种性爱之后的慵懒气息和晶亮的嘴唇去骗得阿利亚斯言无不尽。

***

有那么一段时间，克里斯不太确定那个被他们从警局抢走的小菜鸟是不是还活着。

当然，他知道里昂没有死，他只是觉得那个被前辈关进暗室好求得一线生机的小警察应该是不在了。威斯克当时就没有任何掩饰，直截了当地掐晕了那孩子之后就塞进了自己车里。他记得恩里克和他交换了一个眼神，嗜血，冷漠，还有一点莫名的喜悦，仿佛威斯克获得了意想不到的战利品，他们也同样感到了奇特的满足。这种忠诚带来的情绪很难解释，但在当时，他觉得这一切真是够劲，他们血洗了RPD，杀了至少六个警察，还带走了一个漂亮的小东西。他们甚至打趣说那可能真的是艾隆斯的宝贝，毕竟谁都知道拉昆市那个腐败出名的警察局长喜欢金发美人，甚至连望着威斯克的时候都有些难以掩饰。

威斯克这样坚定又冷酷的男人也会被视为性客体，让他有些说不上来的悸动，而他一开始和里昂偷情也是出于挑战和征服心理。他还是不觉得自己是和男人干那种事的人，但里昂自从被威斯克带回去之后，就成了性别很模糊的东西。小警察意识到了处境有多绝望之后，求生欲就压倒了一切。在他事隔几个月之后再看到这个小菜鸟时，不得不说有点吃惊。里昂的样子看起来比之前在RPD惊鸿一瞥时还要小，神情仿佛一个孩子，眼里全是对威斯克的无限依恋，身体可能因为疏于锻炼，线条也圆润了许多，背过身去时那丰满的屁股和大腿让他暗地里吞咽了一下。那个原本刚成人的孩子现在退化成了一个难以描述的，意味不清的存在，成了一个裹在虚幻的安全泡泡里的玩物。克里斯惊讶地看着那孩子依偎着威斯克，抱着对方的手臂，踮起脚去亲墨镜下的脸。威斯克则抚摸那柔软的栗子色的头发，揉捏那弹性十足的小脸，告诉那孩子乖乖在家等Daddy回来。

“What the fu——”恩里克没有说完，但他已经在心里说了好几遍了。“那到底是个什么东西？”

那是个被他亲手扼杀之后，又借着那副皮囊重新活过来的东西。

可在那之后，谁也没想到里昂竟然又变成了现在的模样。就当克里斯以为他要安心当一个威斯克的玩具娃娃时，却听说了他可以执行任务的消息。他甚至听到流言，说里昂竟然有胆子和威斯克吵架，让威斯克不要再像关着金丝雀一样关着他。不管当时是什么情形，从结果来看应该是里昂赢了，曾经的警校优秀毕业生成了威斯克的一把利刃，出手就干最脏的活。于是他明白了，这是投名状，不可能在威斯克那得到安全感，知道自己总会“长大”的孩子孤注一掷，用这种方式展现了忠诚，也得到了参与帮会事务的权力，也让威斯克发掘了他的新用途。褪去天真外表的里昂彻底变得像刻板印象里黑帮大佬的情人了，打扮得漂漂亮亮去出席注定失败的谈判，羞辱不自量力的对手，让对方一边愤怒一边欲火中烧，然后像毒蛇一样把对方的势力一口吞下。

如果一切都没有发生，只是勤勤恳恳地当个警察的年轻人一定不会像现在一样美得如此露骨，克里斯默默观察时觉得世事无常这句话对里昂来说落在了很有趣的地方。金钱，鲜血和黑暗让年轻人变得完美无瑕，但里昂想必也知道，曾经那能迷惑威斯克，让威斯克甘于冒险也要留下他的那种魅力已经不复存在了。所以当那双灰蓝色的眼睛在众人中寻觅，最终落到他身上时，他感到了久违的兴奋颤栗。

***

看到书房里有灯时里昂愣住了，很快明白威斯克多半是为了阿利亚斯的情报而亲自回来一趟。他定定神，平静地走了进去。威斯克坐在那张常坐的扶手椅上，只开着一盏复古台灯，旁边的咖啡只喝了一半，没有戴墨镜。

“你回来了，”他说道，“饿吗？我去做点吃的？”

威斯克放下手里的书，望向了他。这样的光线里这个令人恐惧的男人看起来像雕像，那双蓝得透明的眼睛里有着里昂时常会感到困惑的悲悯神情，仿佛一个看多了世间罪恶的神父。倒是那好像总是不悦地抿紧的嘴唇道出了威斯克本性中的阴刻和冷酷，这样的眼睛和嘴唇混合出了让人不解的迷人气质，让人第一眼就觉得这是个很难看透的男人。

里昂想知道自己是不是正好相反。

威斯克轻轻拍了拍大腿，他马上走过去，坐在了对方的腿上，很乖地抱住了对方的肩膀。

“顺利吗？”

他点点头。

威斯克抚摸他的背，然后愈发往下，捏住了他的屁股。他放松身体，好让自己摸起来柔软一些。这起效了，威斯克捏着他的臀肉，仿佛有些爱不释手。薄而冰凉的嘴唇贴在了他的脸侧，他配合地仰起脸，让他的主人亲吻脖子，身体却忍不住发起抖来。

他不知道威斯克要回来，他不知道威斯克要回来。如果他知道，他不会让克里斯在午饭后操他两次——尽管第二次不是自愿的。威斯克会发现的，而他抖得太厉害了，再这么抖下去的话也许就根本不用等到脱下裤子了。

“嗯？”威斯克发出了低低的疑问声。

“什么？”他听到自己声音又小又艰涩。

威斯克没有说话，手指在他的脖子上来回描摹着什么。他这才发现领口不知何时被解开了，那么脖子上——

他的嘴唇发干，喉咙发紧，脑子里狂乱地想着借口，脚底变得冰凉。有那么一瞬间他想知道克里斯如果和他一起被处决的话，心里会不会后悔。

“是阿利亚斯？”威斯克低沉地问道，不悦的气息笼罩了他，像是某种令人窒息的黑雾。他却偷偷释然了，把脸藏进了威斯克的颈间。

阿利亚斯目前还停留在口头便宜上，尽管看起来已经掩饰不住眼里的欲望，上次见面时他故意遗落了一只羊皮手套做为试探，今天成功地让阿利亚斯亲手帮他戴上，但也仅此为止了。他在这方面足够聪明，知道色诱的重点在诱惑上，一旦让对方得到了想要的，筹码也就不存在了，而以阿利亚斯这种假惺惺的做派，显然也在这个游戏中愉悦得不可自拔，妄想凭借自身魅力就让他有朝一日心悦诚服，不会用蛮力去勉强他。

但威斯克不必知道这些，不是吗？

他在威斯克怀里把自己缩小了一些，让威斯克“了然”地抱紧了他，原本落在他臀上的手也安抚地回到了他的背上。

“他让你这么害怕？”

“不，不是的，”他轻轻地说，“不是他，是他说的一些事情。”

“哦？”

“他今天透露了一点，说他对普通的军事武器已经没有兴趣了，他在做更加……更加‘有趣’的东西。”

他舔舔嘴唇，想起格伦•阿利亚斯所暗示的计划内容，他是真的有些害怕。这样的害怕很好，能让威斯克更加相信他。

“他要做生物武器，”他颤抖着说了出来，“像埃博拉，但更加强大和有针对性。”

屋子里沉寂下来。他的话语结束之后，威斯克有一阵子没有说话。他仍然伏在对方怀里，不太敢动，好一阵子之后他才听到威斯克低声笑了起来，通过胸腔的共鸣直接传到了他的身上。

“你为什么这么怕这个？”

“……我……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我昨天刚看了丧尸电影。”

“你觉得他要制造丧尸吗？”威斯克的腔调里带着戏谑，他点了点头。“原来你害怕这个，真是可爱。”

威斯克说着，吻了吻他的额头，又重复了一遍，“太可爱了。”

“难道你不怕吗？”他略带撒娇地说，“我昨晚还做噩梦了，醒来好久都没睡着。”

“谁是胆小的小宝贝？”威斯克说着亲了亲他的发顶，却拍拍他的腿示意他站起来，“可惜今晚我有事，不能抱着你睡了。”

“为什么……”他故意委屈地抱怨。

“以后你会知道的。”威斯克站了起来，手里拿着墨镜，却没有戴上。他知道对方在等什么，于是伸出手臂，抱着对方的脖子，亲了上去。在他踮脚的时候威斯克满意地搂住了他的腰，然后很快放开，走出了书房。

那背影让里昂松了口气，至少今天他和克里斯的肮脏小秘密不会暴露了。可那背影也让里昂想要喊出声来，喊出一切，想要看到威斯克回过头，脸上浮现难得的惊讶，也许还有被背叛的愤怒和嫉妒的火焰。

也可能什么都没有，而他第二天被人发现惨死在拉昆市的广场上。

***

再见到里昂，是四个月后的事情。年轻人苍白得极不健康，瘦的尖削的脸猛一看简直像个女孩。曾经他们大吵一架所积累的怒气在这一刻也因为这幅景象而荡然无存，克里斯诧异地走过去，那种怀疑年轻人是不是又还活着的念头又冒了出来。坐在花园长椅上晒太阳的里昂突然被他的黑影笼罩，迟疑而缓慢地抬起了头，迷茫的眼睛里很快满是恐惧。

克里斯知道他应该离开的，而不是贪恋这好不容易得到的见面机会。可里昂剧烈地发抖，急促地呼吸着，张开嘴却发不出声音，是那种害怕到极点的反应。他花了几个月时间在脑海里把这个小东西贬低到尘埃里，可在看到年轻人这副模样时，那些让他觉得难以原谅的事情马上就被他抛到了脑后，觉得一切好像都可以重来了。

“里昂，里昂。”他半蹲下来，小心地拉住了对方的手。那手指冰冷得不像活人，却没有抽开，也许抑制这种无法控制的颤抖就已经耗尽了年轻人的全部精力。“是我，看着我。”

里昂望向了他，但他能看出绝非自愿，而是一种诡异的，要听从命令般的顺从。他看到眼泪在那双满是雾气的灰蓝色眼睛里集聚，然后里昂用破碎的声音小声地说，“是你。”

“是我。”他稍微有点欣慰。

“是你，”那些眼泪总算掉了下来，不用他再提心吊胆，尽管他有些不明白，却很快知晓了答案。又一种绝望在年轻人惨白的脸上浮现，里昂看着他，声音小到只能用口型来分辨，他却听清了每一个字。

“是你把我带给他的。”

总的来说还是他的债。

***

里昂又趁着出门执行任务的机会来找他。年轻人和阿利亚斯已经谈拢了交易，只剩下铲除路上碍事的前苏联人。他知道任何事情都不能带来任何保障，但年轻人大概觉得只要做得更多，就更有价值，不至于轻易被扫地出门。

而他也知道年轻人的恐慌源自何处，正如他现在的愤怒。里昂贴着他抱怨他之前留在脖子上的指印，诉说自己是如何在阿利亚斯面前装作是威斯克留的，又如何让威斯克以为是阿利亚斯干的，从而让他俩都逃过一劫，他却只有山雨欲来的暴怒。

“克里斯？”终于里昂发现了他不同寻常的紧绷，有些诧异地望向了他的眼睛。他觉得自己没有一拳砸向那看似无辜的脸就基本上算是个圣人了。“你怎么了？”

“克莱尔。”他咬牙切齿地，低声说出了三个字。里昂眨了眨眼睛，很快脸色发白地后退了一步。

“你怎么敢把我妹妹扯进来？”

那是他留在衔尾蛇，并且混到现在地位的唯一理由，尽管他对谁都不可能这么说，只因这是他唯一的软肋，有时候，不，所有的时候他都觉得不管自己做什么，她都不可能真正安全，但他没有办法，唯有支撑。

也许里昂也和他感觉一样。尽管帮派里所有人都觉得威斯克对这个原本是警察的孩子有些过分痴迷，觉得威斯克对这个孩子已经是过于特殊对待了，里昂却无从认知也不敢相信。他知道知道里昂因为那次对威斯克的违抗而吃了不少苦头，可最终里昂赢了，金丝雀飞出了笼子，尽管脚上还拴着链子，但从结果来看，总是威斯克妥协了，不是吗？这是克里斯和其他人之前完全不能想象的事——威斯克竟然会对一个玩物做出退让。可对里昂来说，这些却还不够。随时可能被杀，甚至连累家人的恐惧让年轻人一刻都不能安心，而在知道威斯克身边出现了那个十七岁的伯恩赛德家的男孩之后，里昂的恐慌又升到了新的高度。

“你到底做了什么？”他抓住里昂的肩膀，感到手指掐到了薄薄衣料下的肌肉，指头甚至咯到了里昂的锁骨。那会很疼，他知道，因为里昂皱着眉腿软了一下，但他没有任何放松的意思，反而说出了狠话。“如果她有什么事，我会杀了你。”

即便里昂试图解释什么，也在听到这句话之后打消了念头。年轻人仿佛不认识般地望着他，慢慢地露出了嘲讽的笑，让他顿时对接下来的话有了些预感。

“是吗？那时候早杀掉我不就好了。”

果然。

那就还是他的债了？那个血腥之夜里被带走的小警察七天后逃走了，趁着警局重整武力，收拾了斯宾塞家族后，他们去料理斯宾塞家族的残余时逃跑了。他手套上斯宾塞家人的血还没有干，就马上带人各处搜寻。拉昆市民已经很懂事，知道现在是什么人在地下把控着所有人的命运，很快就把小警察藏匿的地点透露了出来。

他打开地下室的门，三两下制服了还想拼死一搏的小警察，绑住之后往外拖。里昂在他手里发抖，像什么小动物，睁大的蓝眼睛里还有着对人性的一丝期盼，毕竟那个西班牙人冒险让这个小动物躲进了家门，让小动物觉得世上还有好人。

小动物带着哭腔，小声哀求他放了自己，奇妙地燃起了他的一丝恻隐之心，他差一点真的要放手时，里昂却看到了肯尼斯脚边路易斯的尸体，一下陷入了沉默。里昂不再发抖了，身体却像死掉一样变得沉重，让他拽起来有些费力。他低下头，看到里昂灰蓝色的眼睛里一片死气，无喜无悲地望着他——

“杀了我吧，求求你了。”

他看着小警察用额头来抵自己的枪，示意他扣下扳机。他的手往后缩了一下，小警察马上就追上来，动作太大了，让枪口抵住了柔软的脸颊。他还在莫名地思考这一切的意义，肯尼斯的笑声却把他拉回了现实。

“再不走他就要吞你的‘枪管’了。”

他低头看了看，确实有点暧昧，于是忍不住也笑了，笑了很久，毕竟这段时间他们搞了很多事，一直处于紧绷状态，现在却因为莫名的机会一下释放了起来。他和肯尼斯都是，笑得不太正常，里昂望着他，他看到那张小脸亮晶晶的，都是眼泪的痕迹，然后那颜色鲜艳又饱满的嘴唇抿了起来，嘴角上翘，小警察和他们一起笑了起来，他却笑不出来了。

“所以你报复我？”克里斯问，不确定自己是不是真的想听答案。

也可能是单纯的利用吧。威斯克就算对伯恩赛德家的男孩感兴趣，在知道那男孩和二把手的妹妹在一起之后也不会下手了。内心里有个声音想让他对里昂好好说明，告诉里昂不用担心，那个孩子虽然长得有点像曾经的小警察，性格却截然不同，不是威斯克喜欢的那种天然和乖巧，没有威斯克想要的那种在充满爱的家庭里长大，那种令人羡慕的不谙世事的天真光芒。威斯克从没有像对里昂这样对待过任何人，衔尾蛇里的老成员都知道，他也知道。

但他怎么可能说得出来。

里昂嘲讽的笑容消失了，年轻人彷若很无辜地望着他，“也许没有你想的那么复杂，只是简简单单的，克莱尔遇上了斯蒂夫呢？”

“不可能，”他斩钉截铁地说，“是你把他送到她面前的。”

可里昂是怎么做到的呢？他有点想不出来。而且就算是刻意安排，里昂又怎么能确保两个孩子一定会相爱？

只是简简单单的……不，他坚定地想，这世上没有这种巧合。

“是吗？就像你把我送到威斯克面前一样？”里昂望着他，“你和威斯克的共同点还真是多啊。”

那时候他还不懂这句话，四个月后的今天他才想明白。如果说威斯克是一直想要里昂做那个玩具娃娃，不要“长大”的话，他则打从内心想要里昂还是那个曾经的小警察。就算他们把这年轻人拉进了淤泥，他还是希望年轻人不会真正的被弄脏。如果不是抱着这种期待，他就不会去质问里昂。因为他想要的答案就在心里，他却不敢相信。

***

“是你把我带给他的，”里昂缩在长椅上小声地不断重复。克里斯紧皱着眉头，站了起来，无言地低头看着那个缩成一团的，原本难得地意气风发起来了的年轻人。那次吵完之后里昂就离开了，做的仍然是危险的脏活，可能是别无选择，也可能是自毁倾向。但是阿利亚斯给的情报有误，谢尔盖身边可怖的保镖伊凡不是一个人，而是孪生兄弟，一个在明，一个在暗。等一个月后威斯克找到机会亲自去捣毁谢尔盖的老巢时，他们才找到了原本以为在任务失败时就身亡的里昂。

他当时没有亲眼见到里昂的样子，只看到威斯克用大衣裹着一个人抱进了直升机。回到拉昆市之后威斯克才阴沉地告诉他那是里昂，并让他留意阿利亚斯的动向。在威斯克的逻辑里，不是他派里昂做这样的任务导致里昂遇险，而是阿利亚斯在背后阴了一把，这笔账总归是要算。

毕竟威斯克不知道，那曾经留在里昂脖子上的指印，不是阿利亚斯的。阿利亚斯还停留在和里昂玩挑逗游戏的阶段，知道心心念念的小美人“死”在了前苏联上校的手里时还很是哀伤了一阵。

但威斯克不必知道这些，不是吗？

他看着里昂瑟缩的样子，心情有些复杂。谢尔盖大概也是因为知道年轻人的来历，所以没有直接处死，而是“找了一些乐子”。虽然身体上的虐待痕迹不太重，但让里昂变成这幅模样的罪魁祸首是被注射的不知名药物。年轻人现在只能想起所有内心害怕的东西，精神仿佛被困在了一条无尽的恐怖回廊。威斯克给里昂做身体检查，但只要看见医用器械里昂就恐惧加剧，不断挣扎，只能注射镇定剂。可一旦里昂醒过来，状况就比之前还要糟糕。尽管两三个月过去了，毒素却仍然残留，里昂的状况不能说没有起色，但也就是目前所看到的样子了。

克里斯望向别处，花园里很安静，所以蜜蜂的声音倒显得好吵。阳光下一切看起来平静得极为不现实，他不知道自己出现过后，这里对里昂来说还算不算安全的地方。回想起四个月前的争吵，竟然觉得恍如隔世。他现在还是没法说服自己那不是里昂的刻意安排，但如果是，那就太讽刺了。因为里昂天黑以后会更加害怕，威斯克这段时间几乎每天都会赶回来陪伴，年轻人担心过的“失宠”问题，眼下完全可以证明根本不存在。

“白费心机……”他低声说道，“你不会是故意把自己弄成这样好让威斯克关注你吧？”

这句话说出来他也觉得脚底凉了一下，因为想到了相反的可能性。他再次蹲下来，紧张地抬起里昂的脸，想要看看那双眼睛里还有没有思维的存在。毒素真的有那么难清除吗？他的思绪开始飞奔，心脏却像电梯失控般往下坠。

威斯克喜欢的就是幼态的，对人有无限依赖的小东西，因为威斯克是个不相信爱的混蛋，根本没有感知爱的能力。衔尾蛇的老大白天稳重冷酷坚如磐石，晚上却疯狂地吸食枕边人的恐惧，享受这强烈的被需要感，这画面对克里斯来说一点也不难想象。

也许威斯克一直就没有给里昂停过药物注射，甚至可能在收拾谢尔盖时就顺手拿到了药剂。毕竟威斯克很难再如此机缘巧合地从别人身上获得这么强烈的情感回应了，威斯克不可能再去血洗RPD，再恰好抓住一个样貌气质都合口味的小天使，再让小天使跌落深渊，伤痕累累地回到身边。

威斯克比他更明白这一点。

里昂柔顺地在他手里抬起头，望向他。

“他知道了。”里昂说，神色恢复了一丝丝清明，话音未落就又陷入了新的恐惧。“他知道了！他知道了！他知道了！”

里昂再次颤抖起来，神情因为恐惧而狂乱。年轻人抓着他的袖子，用力到关节发白，牙齿一边打颤，一边吐出含糊不清的话。

“他知道了！他知道了……快走，克里斯，你快跑，他知道了……”

克里斯的心沉了下去。

可怕的不是威斯克知道了。

而是里昂让他快跑。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是个突如其来的脑洞所以暂时也就打算写这么多了，非线性叙事可能会有点看不懂，但懒得改了，就解释一下吧。
> 
> 斯宾塞家是拉昆市的老黑恶势力，这一天和家族有关系的重罪犯人在转监路上，要在RPD停留一晚。威斯克为了搞事，就故意去劫人，杀掉了当晚所有值班警察，但是里昂因为是刚来的新人，马文一个不忍心就把他关进了女神雕像下的暗室，却没想到还是被抓到了。
> 
> RPD事情因为太大所以调来了别处的警力把斯宾塞家搞死了，威斯克成功当老大，养着小警察，美滋滋，克里斯也渐渐因为才能出众而升为二把手。
> 
> 里昂大概就是奶昂——南美昂——3.5昂这么一个成长过程（我真的对3.5念念不忘）
> 
> Steve和Claire有年龄操作，虽然昂已经24了但他俩还是17和19.
> 
> 感情上来说是奇怪的三角，因为一开始就是扭曲的关系，Leon不肯相信Wesker会真的在乎他，Chris不敢相信Leon会真的在乎他。除了Wesker，那俩都觉得自己收到的是假箭头，毕竟Wesker觉得英明神武的自己怎可能收到假箭头= =


End file.
